


Non è mai troppo tardi

by Alley



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Novella is a queen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]Fino a quando è stato impegnato è riuscito a reggere, ma adesso che sono soltanto loro due ed il fantasma di quel che è accaduto tutto il peso della situazione gli piomba addosso ed è come essere investiti da un blocco di cemento armato.È un anno che lui e Lorenzo non si rivolgono la parola; un anno che proseguono dritto ogni volta che finiscono per incrociarsi lungo le vie principali di Firenze; un anno che la presenza di Lorenzo nella sua vita è ridotta ai fotogrammi che lo ritraggono nei servizi di cronaca al telegiornale.Un anno di assenze pesanti come macigni e silenzi roboanti e ora sono chiusi nella stessa stanza, lasuastanza, con Lorenzo che puzza di alcol e lui che non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi.





	Non è mai troppo tardi

La notte stende su Firenze un manto di gelo trapunto di stelle; dal terrazzo di casa Donati appaiono così vicine che pare quasi di poterle toccare con la punta delle dita semplicemente sollevando un braccio verso il cielo. 

Francesco resta ad osservarle con la testa rivolta all’insù fino a quando Novella non sbuca fuori dalla calca con le mani occupate da due flute e lo raggiunge nell’angolo presso cui si è appartato. 

“C’è il tuo ragazzo che dà spettacolo di là.” Il freddo, il fragore della musica, la noia indolente dietro cui si stava schermando: tutto si dissolve al suono di quelle parole. “Ora, puoi metterti a bere e trascorrere il resto della serata in allegria o---” Francesco si è già allontanato, lasciando Novella sola con i drink e quella frase interrotta a metà. “Appunto” la sente finire, quasi in un sospiro. 

L’unico motivo per cui Lorenzo sarebbe potuto esser presente a quella festa è Lucrezia; lui e Lucrezia, però, non stanno più insieme. Francesco non avrebbe messo piede in quel posto se non ne fosse stato assolutamente certo. Dopo averlo saputo da Novella ( _“Ho una lieta novella da comunicarti. Apprezza il gioco di parole.”_ ) si era rivolto a Guglielmo in cerca di una conferma; lui era parso sorpreso dal suo interessamento, ma, alla fine, aveva avvalorato la notizia.

“Allora, Medici.” Francesco smette di farsi strada tra la folla; si volta e, a pochi passi di distanza, individua un manipolo attorno a cui un gruppo di astanti è disposto a semicerchio. “Quanto hai pagato i giudici?” 

Lorenzo risponde alla provocazione con uno spintone. Francesco si frappone tra i due litiganti prima che Lorenzo riesca ad avvicinare nuovamente l’altro e a sferrargli un colpo che si preannunciava più duro del precedente.

Quando Lorenzo lo riconosce, una scintilla di sorpresa si accende nel suo sguardo vacuo. “Francesco” lo chiama, strascicando le sillabe che compongono il suo nome. “Tu lo sai già quanto li ho pagati, no?”

Francesco non risponde. Si limita a piantargli le mani sulle spalle per farlo arretrare; Lorenzo è malfermo sulle gambe, quindi non gli serve troppo sforzo per riuscirci. Mentre lo tiene fermo, diventa pienamente consapevole del chiacchiericcio che si solleva tutt’intorno; è come melma appiccicata alla pelle e tutto ciò che Francesco vorrebbe è strapparsela via di dosso e rigettarla al mittente. 

Maledetta Novella e maledetto lui che si è lasciato trascinare a quella festa del cazzo.

“Giuliano è qui?”

“È da qualche parte nel mondo con Simonetta.”

Telefonargli è fuori discussione: non vuole avere a che fare con Giuliano. Potrebbe chiamare Bianca, ma significherebbe costringere Guglielmo a percorrere la città in tutta fretta per precipitarsi lì.

Se riportasse Lorenzo a casa sua in quelle condizioni potrebbe finire sotto interrogatorio, specie se Giuliano fosse presente.

La soluzione più semplice sarebbe tornarsene da Novella e lasciare Lorenzo alle sue grane. Ridotto in quel modo le prenderebbe sicuramente e magari finirebbe su qualche rotocalco col naso rotto e la faccia imbrattata di sangue. 

Francesco può già leggere i titoli sensazionalistici delle testate on line: _Notte brava finita in rissa per Lorenzo Il Magnifico_ , sopra foto e video messi in circolo da qualcuno dei presenti.

Per un momento, accarezza l’eventualità; poi, con un sospiro che assomiglia ad un ringhio, afferra il braccio di Lorenzo e lo trascina via. 

*

Lorenzo si lascia portar via dall’appartamento senza troppe storie. È quando arrivano all’automobile di Francesco che punta i piedi e si districa in malo modo dalla sua presa. “Perché cazzo dovrei entrare nella tua macchina?”

“Per l’incidente che provocheresti guidando la tua in queste condizioni.”

“Ti importerebbe?”

 _Certo._ Francesco ingoia la risposta affioratagli alle labbra e rivolge gli occhi allo sportello. “Potresti ammazzare qualcuno” dice con durezza, aprendolo. 

È dolorosamente consapevole dello sguardo che Lorenzo gli tiene puntato addosso, ma fa in modo di non incontrarlo; aspetta che si sieda al posto del passeggero e va ad occupare quello del conducente.

Nessuno dei due dice niente durante tutto il tragitto. 

Giunti a destinazione, Francesco tira Lorenzo fuori dall’abitacolo; quando mette piede a terra barcolla pericolosamente, così, Francesco gli cinge la vita e lo sostiene fino al pianerottolo. Gli occorre un notevole sforzo di coordinazione per tirare fuori la chiave dalla tasca ed infilarla nella toppa mentre lo sorregge. 

Lo porta nella sua stanza – non considera nemmeno l’ipotesi di sistemarlo altrove - e lo fa stendere, poi arretra mettendo una certa distanza tra sé ed il letto.

Approfitta delle mani finalmente libere per estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca; invia un messaggio a Novella – un _poi ti spiego_ sbrigativo in risposta agli insulti lasciatigli in chat per averla piantata in asso – e resta impalato a fissare lo schermo senza sapere bene cosa fare.

Osserva Lorenzo di sottecchi e poi ancora il telefono stretto dalle sue dite in una morsa nervosa.

Fino a quando è stato impegnato è riuscito a reggere, ma adesso che sono soltanto loro due ed il fantasma di quel che è accaduto tutto il peso della situazione gli piomba addosso ed è come essere investiti da un blocco di cemento armato. 

È un anno che lui e Lorenzo non si rivolgono la parola; un anno che proseguono dritto ogni volta che finiscono per incrociarsi lungo le vie principali di Firenze; un anno che la presenza di Lorenzo nella sua vita è ridotta ai fotogrammi che lo ritraggono nei servizi di cronaca al telegiornale.

Un anno di assenze pesanti come macigni e silenzi roboanti e ora sono chiusi nella stessa stanza, la _sua_ stanza, con Lorenzo che puzza di alcol e lui che non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi.

Deve voltarsi e tirare un respiro profondo. 

“Pensavo che fosse Giuliano il Medici che si ubriaca alle feste.”

Non vuole davvero parlare, ma deve tenersi occupato o finirà per crollare. Se quando è solo se lo concede, se si permette persino di tirare fuori dal cassetto di Jacopo quelle stupide foto di loro due da bambini che gli sono state sequestrate molto tempo prima, ora che è esposto allo sguardo di Lorenzo non può mostrare il minimo cedimento, nemmeno se questo non ha un briciolo della lucidità con cui sonda il prossimo quando è sgombro dall’ebbrezza e ricettivo anche del più piccolo, insignificante dettaglio.

“Già. Non è da Lorenzo Il Magnifico, vero?” Nella voce di Lorenzo l’amarezza stride come il rumore di unghie che grattano contro il vetro. “Poco male; ero sobrio quando ti ho baciato.”

Il bisogno di allontanarsi si trasforma in una spinta fisica; Francesco lo asseconda, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di richiudersi la porta alle spalle. 

Darebbe qualsiasi cosa per avere quel drink a portata di mano.

Quando trova rifugio in salotto realizza che è meglio avvertire Guglielmo; ci penserà lui a mettere al corrente Bianca e lo solleverà dall’onere di dover comunicare alla famiglia Medici che il loro fiore all’occhiello è ridotto ad uno straccio spiaccicato sul suo letto.

La notizia circola più in fretta di quanto avesse previsto; nemmeno il tempo di depositare il telefonino che il nome di Giuliano è già inciso in cima alla lista contatti con una notifica accanto.

Perfetto. Gli tocca sopportare anche il fratello rompicoglioni, adesso. 

_Che cazzo ci fa a casa tua?_

Francesco gli risponde per evitare che si presenti lì con i fucili spianati. _Smaltisce la sbronza_ scrive, poi ripone il cellulare, deciso a non fornire ulteriori spiegazioni. 

Quando torna ad affacciarsi nella sua stanza, Lorenzo ha già ceduto al sonno.

*

Francesco dorme sul divano. Il letto di Jacopo è vuoto, ma preferisce non occuparlo. Da quella postazione può tenere d’occhio la sua stanza e, soprattutto, l’ingresso. Sa che lo zio si tratterrà a Milano per tutto il fine settimana - passa più tempo fuori che a Firenze da quando ha preso pieno possesso della banca -, ma una parte di lui non può fare a meno di aspettarsi di vederlo piombare lì per sputargli addosso la sua disapprovazione.

_Ancora con quel Medici. Non impari mai, vero?_

Non sa esattamente cosa quella parte avrebbe in programma di fare, nella remota eventualità che accadesse; di certo non potrebbe far sparire Lorenzo con la sola forza del pensiero, ma, in maniera del tutto irrazionale, Francesco non può fare a meno di assecondarla.

Sente dei passi, ad un certo punto della notte, seguiti dal rumore di una porta che viene aperta senza poi essere richiusa. Lorenzo non ha bisogno di procedere per tentativi per scoprire dov’è il bagno: l’ha utilizzato per anni, come tutte le altre stanze di quella casa, e un anno non basta a cancellare una pianta che hai percorso fino ad impararla a menadito.

Un anno non basta a cancellare molte cose.

Il buio viene squarciato da un alone di luce proveniente dal piano superiore e un’altra serie di rumori si leva nell’aria. Francesco non fa fatica ad immaginare Lorenzo inginocchiato sul pavimento con la testa infilata nel water, intento a rimettere fino all’ultimo brandello di anima.

Si rigira dall’altra parte, sedando l’impulso di alzarsi per raggiungerlo. Non ce n’è bisogno; Lorenzo è adulto, vaccinato e perfettamente in grado di vomitare da solo.

Un pensiero gli attraversa la mente, mettendo momentaneamente in ombra tutti gli altri: Lorenzo non si è mai ubriacato da quando lo conosce. Non si è mai ubriacato in generale, quindi, a meno che qualcuno non gli abbia messo del whisky nel biberon quando era ancora un neonato.

La presa di coscienza punge come una spina conficcata nel fianco. _C’è sempre una prima volta_ , prova a dirsi, ma l’agitazione è ancora lì, a dimenarsi tra le pareti della gabbia toracica e a schiacciargli i polmoni. 

Non c’è nulla di cui sorprendersi o preoccuparsi: semplicemente, Lorenzo non è un santo come gli piacere credere e come a lungo è stato dipinto.

Questa volta è la voce di Jacopo a dar forma alle parole; Francesco la sente scandirle con rabbia e incidergliele nella testa e ognuna è come una scheggia acuminata che s’infila nella carne. Se provasse ad estrarle otterrebbe soltanto di perdere sangue o di farle penetrare ancor più in profondità. Succede sempre così, con quello che gli viene inculcato da suo zio.

La casa torna ad essere avvolta dal silenzio e dal buio. Francesco attende quello che spera sia il tempo necessario per permettere a Lorenzo di tornare a letto e riprendere sonno prima di alzarsi e recarsi nella sua stanza.

Lo trova addormentato, il chiarore che il vetro della finestra lascia trapelare ad illuminarne il profilo. È così tanto tempo che non lo guardava dormire che preferisce non quantificarne l’entità esatta; preferisce non ricordare le notti in cui si è perso a fissarlo con la testa imbottita di pensieri, quelle in cui ha stupidamente pensato alle parole che, al risveglio, avrebbe finalmente trovato il coraggio di rivolgergli.

Tira fuori una t-shirt e un paio di jeans dal cassetto e lascia tutto ai piedi del letto. Lui e Lorenzo hanno sempre portato la stessa taglia; è sicuro che i suoi abiti gli stiano.

Torna giù e, mentre è sul punto di sprofondare di nuovo tra i cuscini del divano, fa marcia indietro e si dirige in cucina; si procura un’aspirina dalla credenza e va a riporla sul comodino insieme a dell’acqua.

Ha avuto tutta la notte per elaborare quella visione, eppure, quando al mattino Lorenzo appare con i suoi vestiti addosso e l’aria stropicciata di chi ha inseguito il sonno senza mai agguantarlo davvero, il colpo al cuore lo investe con la forza di una cannonata.

“Grazie per---” La frase impatta contro un vuoto fatto d’impaccio e distacco; Lorenzo non trova le parole per colmarlo e la lascia cadere come un ramo rinsecchito dall’Autunno, poi prova a cambiare strada pur di trovarne una da percorrere. “So che tuo zio non---”

“Lascia stare.” Se Jacopo sapesse che ha permesso a Lorenzo de’ Medici di mettere piede in quella casa lo ucciderebbe con le sue stesse mani e farebbe scempio del suo cadavere per poi seppellirne i resti in una tomba senza nome, ma, al momento, la reazione di suo zio è l’ultimo dei suoi problemi. “Tornatene a casa, Medici.”

Lo stesso tono, lo stesso, bruciante disprezzo di quando il nome viene sputato fuori da Jacopo.

Lorenzo incassa il colpo con muta arrendevolezza e Francesco non si smuove di un millimetro; resta immobile sul bordo del divano con le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia e i passi di Lorenzo a rimbombargli nelle orecchie come i rintocchi di una campana.

Lorenzo apre la porta e si ferma sulla soglia, in bilico tra l’oltrepassarla e il ritornare dietro la linea che la delimita; per un momento Francesco si convince che stia per voltarsi, ma poi il momento passa e resta soltanto il vuoto là dove si trovava la sagoma di Lorenzo incorniciata dagli stipiti.

*

Piero Medici è morto tre mesi fa. 

Francesco non è stato al funerale. Guglielmo gli ha chiesto se volesse andarci quando gli ha riferito la notizia del decesso comunicatagli da Bianca e glielo ha domandato di nuovo mentre era in procinto di uscire di casa per recarsi in chiesa; entrambe le volte, lui ha declinato.

Non ha mai fatto le condoglianze a Lorenzo; nemmeno un _mi dispiace_ stringato digitato per mera formalità. 

Non se ne pente. Non ne aveva motivo: lui e Lorenzo non sono più amici. Non sono più niente, se non estranei o rivali schierati ai lati opposti di una barricata.

Com’è normale. Com’è giusto che sia.

È stato al funerale di sua nonna, anni fa; Contessina de’ Bardi, la donna che non faceva mai mancare la merenda ai pomeriggi infiniti che Francesco trascorreva con Lorenzo in casa Medici. A casa sua non ci stavano mai; Francesco aveva paura che Jacopo si lasciasse scappare uno dei suoi commenti pieni d’odio davanti a Lorenzo e che, a quel punto, lui non avrebbe più voluto essere suo amico. L’idea di perderlo gli risultava intollerabile.

Quel giorno, Lorenzo ha pianto più lacrime di quante Francesco credeva un essere umano fosse capace di versarne in un’intera vita.

Lui non se ne era concessa una, il giorno del funerale dei suoi genitori. _Devi essere forte_ , gli aveva detto Jacopo, e Francesco aveva obbedito. Doveva esserlo abbastanza per se stesso e per Guglielmo.

Non aveva pianto nemmeno quando Jacopo era andato a prenderlo a casa Medici il giorno dopo le esequie; le lacrime gli avevano pizzicato gli occhi mentre Lorenzo si frapponeva tra lui e lo zio, intimandogli di lasciarlo in pace, ma le aveva ricacciate indietro e si era lasciato portar via dall’unico posto in grado di attenuare il dolore che gli opprimeva il petto.

 _Devi essere forte_.

Aveva ceduto al pianto per la prima volta soltanto quando lui e Lorenzo si erano rivisti a scuola; durante l’intervallo Lorenzo lo aveva condotto nell’angolo più remoto del cortile e lo aveva abbracciato stretto. _Non devi essere forte per forza_ gli aveva sussurrato e per un momento, per un solo momento, Francesco gli aveva creduto.

__

*

“Lorenzo mi ha offerto un posto in banca.” 

Guglielmo lo dice come se si trattasse di un segreto inconfessabile. In realtà è una grande opportunità: sarebbe un buon posto. Un ottimo posto. Ora che i Medici sono usciti puliti dalla bufera che li aveva travolti le cose potranno solo migliorare per loro e per la loro attività. 

“Non devi chiedermi il permesso per accettare.”

Se Francesco avesse voluto tagliare i ponti con suo fratello lo avrebbe fatto un anno prima, quando tutta quella storia è venuta a galla e Guglielmo ha ignorato Jacopo che minacciava di diseredarlo per restare al fianco di Bianca. Se n’è andato di casa dichiarando d’esser disposto a perdere tutto pur di non rinunciare a lei.

Francesco non gliene ha mai fatto una colpa e non ha intenzione di cominciare adesso. Non possiamo decidere chi amare: in caso contrario, Lorenzo de’ Medici è l’ultima persona sulla quale la sua scelta sarebbe ricaduta.

“Non lo sto facendo. Solo--- volevo che lo sapessi.”

“Ora lo so.” Francesco immette nel suo tono tutta la calma di cui è capace. Non vuole che anche per Guglielmo la famiglia diventi il giudice pronto a condannare ogni passo che compi; quello è un destino che spetta a lui e a lui soltanto. “Fa’ quello che meglio credi.”

*

Firenze è vessata da un freddo che fa battere i denti. Francesco non ha intenzione di ghiacciarsi il culo aspettando Novella fuori. Per fortuna si sono già spartiti i biglietti, così può staccare il proprio e fare il suo ingresso in galleria.

Il tepore dell’ambiente chiuso lo accoglie insieme ai drappelli di visitatori distribuiti davanti ai quadri in esposizione. Francesco si ferma ad osservare la tela su cui è ritratta una donna che fuoriesce leggiadra da una conchiglia in una cornice dipinta dall’azzurro del cielo e da quello del mare fusi sullo sfondo.

“Un giorno sarà esposto agli Uffizi.” La voce di Lorenzo lo coglie di sorpresa, procurandogli un sussulto che Francesco si affretta a celare dietro una maschera di indifferenza. Sapeva che è il finanziatore della mostra - quel Sandro Filipepi è un’altra delle sue cause perse -, ma non pensava che avrebbe presenziati in giorni diversi da quello di apertura. “Accoreranno da tutto il mondo per vederla: la Venere di Botticelli.”

Ed eccolo, Lorenzo, a dipingere sogni impossibili con le tinte di una realtà totalmente a portata di mano, argilla morbida che aspetta solo di venir plasmata. Ma ormai non è più come prima: ormai le sue utopie sono acqua che scivola lungo il muro di vetro erto dalla sua diffidenza. 

Francesco non fa in tempo ad aggrapparsi a quei pensieri che la risposta gli scivola via dalle labbra e scardina il silenzio in cui intendeva trincerarsi, simile ad un vecchio automatismo che il tempo ha gettato in disuso ma non disinnescato.

( _“Non dev’essere per forza così: un altro mondo è possibile.”_  
_“La città risponderà.”_  
_"Non tutti agiscono mossi dal guadagno.”_

 _“Contaci, Lorenzo.”_ )

__

__

“Contaci.” 

“Una volta credevi nelle mie scommesse.” A Francesco basta per capire che la memoria di entrambi è affacciata a finestre che danno sugli stessi ricordi. “Credevo che non ti interessasse l’arte” osserva Lorenzo, dirottando la conversazione su un terreno più sicuro e più semplice da calpestare. 

“Sono qui per Novella.” Lorenzo si irrigidisce appena, come quando a scuola riceveva una domanda di cui non conosceva la risposta e la sua facciata di studente modello ne veniva intaccata. Francesco è sempre stato stranamente consapevole delle reazioni di Lorenzo, quasi esistesse un filo che le tiene collegate alle sue terminazioni nervose. “Mi ha accompagnato al Jazz Club; dovevo ricambiare.”

Si dice che non vuol permettere a Lorenzo di ritenerla una sua decisione, ma, in realtà, si è sentito in dovere di stemperare la tensione addensatasi improvvisamente nell’aria.

“Non ho visto la chitarra nella tua stanza.”

“Eri troppo ubriaco, evidentemente.”

“Perché non suoni più?”

Perché la musica non paga e lui non intende prelevare dal patrimonio di famiglia un solo centesimo ora che c’è Jacopo ad amministrarlo; perché suonare interessava corde della sua anima irrimediabilmente recise; perché non c’è più lui ad ascoltarlo.

“Non ne ho più voglia.” 

*

Francesco aveva sentito delle voci. 

La fine del processo e l’archiviazione del caso non erano bastate a spegnerle.

Ma di voci su Lorenzo, in fondo, ne erano sempre circolate. Francesco detesta che gli facciano venire la stessa voglia di sferrare pugni che provava da ragazzino quando, nei corridoio del Dante, serpeggiavano mormorii maligni secondo cui Lorenzo di magnifico aveva soltanto il conto in banca e lui non riusciva a sopportarlo, perché loro, _loro_ , non avevano idea di ciò che era Lorenzo. Non avevano idea della potenza delle sue parole, degli arazzi intessuti dai suoi pensieri. 

Loro non ne avevano idea, ma lui sì. 

Lui conosceva Lorenzo e la sua insopprimibile smania per le cause perse: la sinistra che deve riavvicinarsi al popolo, le guerre di sfruttamento che vanno fermate e altre stronzate come queste che suonano ancora più ridicole nella bocca di chi ha così tanti soldi da potersi comprare il mondo pagandolo in contanti. 

Lorenzo sarebbe stato la miss il cui desiderio più grande è _davvero_ la pace nel mondo. Tutti avrebbero riso di lui, davanti al televisore. 

Tutti, tranne Francesco.

È sempre stato convinto che quel suo idealismo del cazzo lo avrebbe lasciato con un pugno di mosche nella migliore delle ipotesi o, nella peggiore, con fregature e palate di merda come quelle che già gli venivano rovesciate addosso. Ne era sempre stato convinto, ma non glielo aveva mai detto, perché non voleva che lo abbandonasse in favore di un cinismo bieco e avvelenato come il suo; non voleva che Lorenzo smettesse di declamare ciò in cui credeva con quel fuoco negli occhi. 

Francesco si credeva scaltro come Lorenzo non sarebbe mai stato e come avrebbe dovuto imparare ad essere, eppure, non aveva previsto che sarebbe rimasto scottato; percepiva soltanto il calore che emanavano quelle fiamme e la sensazione di vigore e pienezza che nient’altro, al di fuori di esse, riusciva a dargli, senza vedere il pericolo che celavano.

Francesco aveva sempre creduto che con i sogni e le nobili intenzioni non si vinca alcuna battaglia, eppure, al fianco di Lorenzo le avrebbe combattute tutte. Per questo non aveva esitato ad imbracciare le armi quando lui gli aveva avanzato quella proposta. Poi le cose erano precipitate in un burrone fatto di menzogne e rancore e ora l’unico modo in cui riesce a vedersi su un campo di battaglia con Lorenzo è nelle vesti di nemico anziché in quelle di alleato.

Francesco aveva sentito delle voci e le aveva bollate come i soliti pettegolezzi senza fondamento atti a spargere fango, a dimostrare che Lorenzo Il Magnifico si crede Dio sceso in Terra quando in realtà è un mortale come tutti gli altri e, anzi, addirittura peggiore, per via del manto di superiorità in cui si avvolge al fine di nascondere vesti luride quanto quelle dell’ultimo degli straccioni.

La gente ha bisogno di crederci, a certe bugie, per non morire soffocata dalla mediocrità in cui arranca e dai propri fallimenti.

Non che gliene importi, comunque, di come stia Lorenzo.

“Ho parlato con Bianca di quello che è successo. Pare che Lorenzo non se la passi bene, da quando il padre è morto.”

Francesco si stringe nelle spalle con noncuranza davanti alle parole di Guglielmo. “Sono solo voci” dice. 

*

“Lorenzo Il Magnifico nel tuo letto e tu non gli salti addosso.” Novella solleva il capo ed espira in direzione del soffitto, la schiena nuda poggiata contro la testiera del letto. Il fumo traccia nell’aria una scia grigiastra che si dissolve pochi istanti dopo essersi formata. “Stoico, da parte tua.”

La prima volta che hanno fatto sesso è stata quando Francesco ha visto Lorenzo e Lucrezia mano nella mano in piazza della Repubblica. Voleva un modo per strapparsi dalla testa quell’immagine e zittire la voce che continuava a ripetergli che ci sarebbe potuto essere lui, al posto di Lucrezia, se solo non fosse stato un lurido codardo. 

(E se Lorenzo non lo avesse imbrogliato, e illuso, e pugnalato alle spalle.)

Non era stato abbastanza onesto da dirlo, ma, in compenso, Novella era stata abbastanza intuitiva da capirlo da sola.

_Se mi chiami Lorenzo mentre scopiamo ti taglio l’uccello._

Francesco non si era messo sulla difensiva con dinieghi o spiegazioni. Non sentiva il bisogno di farlo, perché quello di Novella non era un attacco: dopo una vita passata a venire additato, sai riconoscere un indice accusatore quando ti viene puntato al petto.

Nelle settimane successive avevano continuato a vedersi con quelle stesse modalità. Non lo avevano stabilito; semplicemente, era accaduto e nessuno dei due aveva avuto motivi per evitare che diventasse una consuetudine. Francesco si presentava lì, Novella lo stuzzicava ( _"Perché non ti porti anche lui, la prossima volta; mi piacciono le cose a tre."_ ), con malizia ma mai con spregio, e Francesco la zittiva entrandole dentro con una spinta secca.

Nessuno dei due chiedeva più di quello che l’altro era disposto a dare.

Poi, un giorno, Francesco si era ritrovato con una freccia piantata ad un soffio dalla sua tempia.

_Non gioco a fare Cupido per farti innamorare; sono solo alle prime armi._

Era stata la prima volta che avevano trascorso la serata lontani dalle lenzuola. Era stata anche quella in cui Francesco le aveva chiesto come faceva a sapere che c’entrasse Lorenzo in quella storia.

 _Tutta Firenze lo sa_ gli aveva detto Novella, con uno sbuffo simile ad una risata. Poi, più seria. _Vi vedo. Vedo come lo guardi. Come lo hai sempre guardato._

Novella gli aveva insegnato come impugnare l’arco ed incoccare una freccia. Riguardo al prendere la mira e a centrare il bersaglio, se ne sarebbe parlato quando fosse migliorata. 

Dopo un anno di pratica, quel momento non è ancora arrivato. Eppure, Novella continua a frequentare ostinatamente il corso, senza lasciarsi abbattere da una mancanza di attitudine ormai comprovata. 

Novella è così: fa quello che le piace per il puro gusto di farlo, libera dal peso di conseguenze ed implicazioni.

Francesco ne è segretamente invidioso. 

“Fottiti.”

“Ci hai già pensato tu.”

Si era aspettato di trovare una buona distrazione, la prima volta che aveva cercato rifugio nel suo letto; quello che mai avrebbe creduto era che avrebbe guadagnato anche una buona amica. 

Non le ha mai detto di considerarla tale e probabilmente non lo farà mai. Gli piace pensare che Novella non abbia bisogno di sentirselo dire, ma la verità è che non la conosce così a fondo da poterne esser certo. 

Non la conosce a fondo come lei sembra fare con lui.

“Com’è stato?”

“Ha dormito e vomitato.”

“Non intendevo questo.”

Sa quello che intendeva, ma non vuole indugiare su certi pensieri; vi verrebbe risucchiato come da buchi neri ed è l’ultima cosa che desidera. 

Novella deve capirlo, perché evita di insistere e torna a dedicarsi alla sigaretta che si consuma tra le sue dita. “Dovrà ridarti i vestiti.”

*

“Si dice che Lorenzo Medici abbia cominciato a frequentare brutti ambienti.” Francesco accoglie il commento di Jacopo con scettico distacco. Gli ambienti che frequenta con Novella sono peggiori di quelli a cui Lorenzo potrebbe mai avere accesso, eppure, a lui non è mai stato dedicato un trafiletto né un briciolo di biasimo da parte di stampa ed opinione pubblica. Evidentemente, ora che non è più il rampollo di casa Pazzi le sue abitudini non sono più ritenute degne di attenzione. “Non mi stupirebbe se le indagini venissero riaperte.”

Francesco dubita che i giudici diano a pettegolezzi e maldicenze lo stesso peso che gli dà suo zio, ma, per quieto vivere, evita di farglielo presente.

“E pensare che fino ad un anno fa gli andavi dietro come un cagnolino. Ti saresti lasciato calpestare, se te lo avesse chiesto.” Francesco schiva la provocazione come un proiettile il cui sibilo risuona a chilometri di distanza, fungendo da segnale d’allerta. È un gioco a cui non vale la pena di giocare: esser stato al fianco di Lorenzo de’ Medici è una colpa che, tra quelle mura, non smetterà mai di espiare. “Un moccioso arrogante convinto di avere Firenze ai suoi piedi per via del cognome che porta.” Jacopo fa una pausa, e guarda Francesco, per vedere il colpo che affonda nella maniera in cui è certo che farà. “È riuscito ad incantare tutti, in questi anni, ma ora che sta venendo fuori la sua vera natura le cose cambieranno. La droga è il vizio di tutti i figli di papà, d’altronde.”

“Smettila.”

La voce gli trema appena: non è paura, ma insofferenza. 

Ha ripudiato Lorenzo nel nome del suo orgoglio ferito e a causa di un sentimento che minacciava di spezzarlo in due, ma l’immagine di Lorenzo, quella rispetto alla quale Francesco era soltanto un accidente non necessario, è un’icona che non permette a nessuno di sporcare.

Lorenzo ha qualcosa che riesce a far gridare al sacro persino l’ultimo dei profani; se Francesco è stato in grado di rassegnarsi all’idea che quel qualcosa non fosse destinato a lui, non può nemmeno prendere in considerazione quella che venga contaminato.

“Che c’è?” chiede Jacopo, beffardo. “Ho offeso il tuo _amico?_ ”

“L’indagine è chiusa: cerca di voltare pagina.”

“Curioso: è lo stesso consiglio che stavo per dare a te.” Nella pausa che segue, Francesco può già avvertire la minaccia che è in procinto di venir scagliata. “Vedi di seguirlo.”

*

Il nome di Lorenzo che lampeggia sullo schermo non è qualcosa di inaspettato, eppure, Francesco non può accoglierlo con la distensione di chi riceve una visita preannunciata: non può farlo perché risveglia il ricordo di tutte le volte in cui, durante quell’anno, lo ha selezionato ed è stato indeciso riguardo al se cliccare l’icona del cestino o quella della cornetta. 

Entrambe le opzioni richiedevano un coraggio che non possiede, così, ogni volta che si è ritrovato faccia a faccia con quella decisione, Francesco ha finito per rifugiarsi nell’astensione, lasciando la rubrica intoccata esattamente come i cassetti in cui conserva i ricordi legati a Lorenzo e alla loro infanzia, figurine e biglietti e biglie che non ha il coraggio di rispolverare né di buttare.

“Puoi tenerteli.” Si porta il telefonino all’orecchio, le parole di Novella che gli echeggiano nella mente. “I vestiti.”

“Sono soltanto una scusa: voglio parlarti.”

Naturalmente, Lorenzo non può seguire lo schema a cui chiunque al posto suo soggiacerebbe, quello che un qualsiasi essere umano addomesticato dalle consuetudini finirebbe per assecondare in maniera quasi automatica; lui deve mandare all’aria piani già scritti con la sua instancabile voglia di onestà. 

“Per dirmi cosa? Che sei stato assolto? Be’, complimenti: i Medici ottengono sempre quello che vogliono.”

“Ti sbagli: non sempre.” Francesco avverte le viscere torcersi nel suo stomaco come un covo di serpenti. Ha l’impulso di riattaccare, ma non lo asseconda. La verità è che ha percorso quell’orbita troppo a lungo per riuscire a deviarvi in maniera definitiva. “Per favore.”

Francesco serra la mascella, l’ultimo barlume di resistenza che cede al suono di quella supplica. “Passerò a prenderli.”

Mette giù la chiamata e si reca nella sua stanza. Cambia idea su cosa fare ad ogni singolo gesto che compie per prepararsi e andare a chiudere quella storia per sempre o, forse, inseguire per l’ultima volta il desiderio di riaprirla. 

Quando annoda il laccio dell’ultima scarpa infilata ai piedi, sta ancora combattendo contro impulsi diversi che lo tirano in direzioni inconciliabili.

È mentre si solleva per rimettersi in piedi che lo vede: un lampo di bianco sigillato in un involucro trasparente.

Il monito di Jacopo gli ritorna alla mente come una beffa impietosa e beffarda.

_La droga è il vizio di tutti i figli di papà, d'altronde._

*

_“Luoghi di ritrovo, punti di incontri; è così che si costruisce qualcosa. È così che si fa comunità.”_

__

__

_“E cosa ci farà la gente?”_

_“Quello che vorrà. Una volta che avremo bonificato l’area e messo in piedi il centro, ci saranno fondi per le attività più disparate: iniziative popolari, progetti, corsi…Potresti tenerne uno di chitarra.”_

_Qualcosa gli dice che non è un’idea improvvisa come Lorenzo la vorrebbe far sembrare, ma che ha a che fare con quella vecchia conversazione durante la quale aveva confessato che non gliene fregava un cazzo di banche e investimenti e che, se non avesse dovuto accogliere l’eredità di famiglia, si sarebbe dedicato esclusivamente alla musica._

_“Ci vorranno molti soldi.”_

_“Non ne abbiamo abbastanza?” chiede Lorenzo di rimando “Quando sarà tutto pronto si aggiungeranno quelli di investitori e benefattori.”_

_“Questo lo dici tu.”_

_“I primi li porteranno le nostre banche; i secondi arriveranno.” Francesco non ne è altrettanto convinto, eppure, rivestita dalla voce di Lorenzo, la possibilità gli pare una certezza ineluttabile. “Noi metteremo le prime pietre; poi ci penserà Firenze.”_

_Suona come una dannata favola per bambini, ma, allo stesso tempo, come qualcosa di_ bello. _Francesco non sa se lo sia davvero o se sia Lorenzo a farlo sembrare così. Sa soltanto che, per una volta, ha l’opportunità di far parte di qualcosa di più grande di lui e di non essere soltanto il Pazzi meno devoto della famiglia._

_“Facciamolo allora. Insieme.”_

_A quel punto, accade qualcosa che gli trancia il respiro e gli toglie la terra da sotto i piedi: Lorenzo lo bacia. Potrebbe essere una delle mille volte in cui lo ha immaginato, se non fosse per il fatto che è infinitamente_ reale: _è reale la consistenza delle labbra premute sulle sue; il tocco entusiasta che aderisce alla sua guancia; il fiato caldo che s’infrange contro la sua pelle._

_È reale e bellissimo, eppure, Francesco non riesce a rispondere. Non muove nemmeno un muscolo: è tenuto fermo da fili invisibili intrecciati dal folle timore che basterebbe la più piccola folata di vento, per spazzare via la perfezione di quel momento, il più piccolo, insignificante errore per rovinarla._

_Francesco di errori ne ha sempre commessi di grandi e clamorosi: non c’è speranza che non ne faccia ora che la posta in gioco è così alta._

_Quando capisce d’esser destinato a non venir ricambiato, Lorenzo arretra. “Scusa” dice, a disagio. Non lo guarda negli occhi. “Io--- non so cosa mi è preso. Mi dispiace.”_

*

“Anch’io ho una cosa da restituirti.”

Francesco lascia cadere l’involucro ai piedi di Lorenzo. Non sa se siano soli o se Giuliano potrebbe saltare fuori da un momento all’altro e tempestargli la faccia di pugni, ma non gli importa. 

Lorenzo segue la traiettoria disegnata dall’oggetto e resta a fissarlo una volta che ha raggiunto il pavimento; quando lo riconosce, un fremito increspa la sua espressione.

“Fammi indovinare: non ne sai niente. Come dei documenti.” Francesco è invaso da una rabbia cieca, incontrollabile. Non ha mai provato nulla del genere nemmeno nei confronti di Jacopo. Il sentimento che lo zio gli suscita lo lascia svuotato, arido come un deserto che non ha mai conosciuto la pioggia. Ora, invece, ha tanta forza da poter distruggere il mondo intero. “Perché l’hai presa?”

“Non l’ho presa.”

“Ti sei accorto che non sei un supereroe e non hai retto il colpo?”

“Quello sei tu quando ti sei accorto di esserti innamorato di me.”

Quando Francesco realizza di avergli tirato un pugno, Lorenzo ha già la mano premuta contro il viso lì dove le sue nocche sono impattate; la violenza dell’urto lo ha costretto ad arretrare, eppure, Francesco sa di non aver colpito forte quanto lui.

“Sai quali sono state le ultime parole che ho sentito da mio padre prima che morisse?” chiede Lorenzo. Anche lui è furioso, adesso; la sua collera è pura come cristallo, spaventosa come soltanto una calma distesa d’acqua che muta di colpo in mareggiata può essere. “«Come hai potuto farmi questo?» Mi sono intestato la banca e ho firmato degli accordi a sua insaputa. Accordi che lui si era rifiutato di sottoscrivere. Sarebbero serviti come ammortizzatore per i nostri clienti nel caso in cui fossimo risultati colpevoli. Se non lo avessi fatto, avrebbero rischiato di perdere fino all’ultimo centesimo. Le azioni precipitavano ogni giorno di più durante il processo; bisognava correre ai ripari. Papà non voleva capirlo. Era troppo disperato per farlo. Ho dovuto farlo io al suo posto. Ho _dovuto._ ” La voce di Lorenzo si accartoccia su se stessa, producendo un rumore simile al verso di un animale morente. “È morto senza nemmeno sapere dell’archiviazione. È morto convinto che lo avessi tradito e che la banca per cui aveva lavorato una vita intera sarebbe fallita.”

“Tutti ci reputavano colpevoli e molti continuano a farlo anche adesso. Sono stato accusato ingiustamente, sono stato insultato e preso di mira e tu---” Lorenzo respira, e lo guarda, e qualcos’altro si affianca alla rabbia dentro ai suoi occhi. “Eravamo amici, Francesco.” La voce gli trema e il sangue gli scorre da una narice fino all’arcata del labbro superiore. “Eravamo amici e tu non mi hai dato nemmeno l’opportunità di difendermi. Di _spiegarmi._ ”

“Mio zio mi ha spiegato tutto quello che c’era da sapere.”

“Non era vero. Niente di quello che ti ha detto era vero e tu lo sapevi. Era soltanto più facile allontanarmi credendo a quelle bugie.” Lorenzo lascia il viso scoperto e avanza nella sua direzione, incurante del naso che continua a sanguinare. “La procura ha archiviato tutto.”

( _“Perché i Medici sono abbastanza potenti da comprare i giudici.”_ )

“Per mancanza di prove.”

( _“E da occultare le prove.”_ )

“Ti avevo dato la mia parola. Ti avevo _promesso_ che avremmo fatto qualcosa di buono. Insieme, ricordi?” Lorenzo fa un ultimo passo e prende Francesco per il bavero della maglia. Lo scuote, forte, come se tutto stesse nel rimuovere lo strato di polvere sotto cui giace una verità che ha soltanto bisogno d’esser ritrovata. “Te lo ricordi?”

Francesco non proferisce parola e non oppone resistenza; si lascia manovrare come una bambola di pezza – come il burattino di cui Jacopo ha sempre mosso i fili – e tiene il capo piegato verso il basso fino a quando Lorenzo non lo costringe a sollevarlo con uno strattone al mento. 

“Dimmelo in faccia se non mi credi.”

Ora, con il volto di Lorenzo ad un soffio dal proprio, Francesco riconosce quel fuoco presso cui ha desiderato scaldarsi per buona parte della sua vita.

Non vuole vederlo. Non vuole restarne bruciato.

Così, trova la forza per scrollarsi Lorenzo di dosso e andare via.

*

_“Volevi venderti la gara di appalto, vero? Fare soldi facendo la figura del filantropo!”_

__

__

_“Cosa?”_

_“Tutti quei bei discorsi sul senso di comunità e l’aiutare i più deboli…Era per abbindolarmi? Per convincermi che ci credevi davvero?”_

_“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”_

_Lo stupore che Lorenzo spaccia per genuino non fa che nutrire la sua rabbia. Può insistere quanto vuole con quelle menzogne, ma lui ha visto i documenti che provano il contrario, quelli che rivelano accordi stipulati con ditte mai nemmeno menzionate in quei lunghi discorsi portati avanti fino a notte fonda per ubriacarlo di false promesse; ha letto le cifre riservate a Lorenzo in cambio dei conti in nero che la banca Pazzi si diceva disposta a coprire._

_Peccato che lui non abbia mai acconsentito a niente di tutto ciò. Peccato che gli abbia dato libero accesso a codici e registri della sua banca semplicemente perché credeva, con la stessa fede con cui si crede nell’onnipotenza di un dio sconosciuto e inconoscibile, che li avrebbe utilizzati solo per operazioni funzionali alla realizzazione del loro progetto._

_“Quando arriverà la lettera della procura non potrai più far finta di niente.”_

_“Dev’esserci stato un malinteso, Francesco. Ti assicuro che---”_

_“Sta’ zitto. Non ti azzardare a pronunciare il mio nome. Da oggi, io per te sono soltanto un Pazzi e tu per me un Medici qualsiasi.”_

*

“Oh, andiamo. Non ti sei mai fatto una canna?”

“Non si tratta di una canna. Quella roba _uccide._ ”

“Ma il punto non è impartire lezioni di morale, giusto?” Non c’è più traccia di scherno nel tono di Novella, adesso, tutta la leggerezza mutata in una gravità che non ha mai esibito prima. “Sei preoccupato per lui.” Francesco si muove sotto le coperte e si rintana nella sua metà del letto, come se ritrarsi potesse servire ad allontanare quella consapevolezza scomoda. “Senti, ho capito che tu e Il Magnifico siete bloccati in una sorta di spirale omosessuale destinata a finire in lacrime, Romeo e Giuletta in versione fiorentina e tutta questa roba qui ma…non fa bene a nessuno questa situazione. Serve soltanto a renderti triste. Non voglio fare sesso con una persona triste: intristisce anche me.”

“Sembravi tutto fuorché triste mentre---”

“Non rovinarmi il momento profondo.” Francesco non può impedirsi di sollevare gli angoli della bocca; Novella reagisce arricciando le labbra, uno schizzo di smorfia più che un vero sorriso. “Vedi di fare qualcosa, o mi troverò un altro scopamico.”

“Grazie, Novella.”

“Perché voglio rimpiazzarti?”

“No. Per--- lo sai.”

Per fortuna, Novella lo capisce a fondo come lui non è capace di fare con lei. “Lo so.”

*

Nella mente di Francesco la scena continua a ripetersi all’infinito, simile ad una pellicola che non cessa mai di scorrere: l’eco delle parole di Lorenzo torna a sferzargli le orecchie, la fitta di bruciore ad infiammargli le nocche, gli occhi azzurri gonfi di dolore ad inchiodarlo.

Valuta l’idea di tornare da Novella, ma, alla fine, non la mette in pratica. Non è davvero quello che vuole. Non lo è mai stato, in realtà, ma adesso non è più capace di convincersi del contrario.

Seguendo un istinto che non capisce fino in fondo, s’intrufola in camera di Jacopo per prendere le fotografie. È la prima volta che lo fa da quando il processo è terminato; potrebbe essere un palliativo come il colpo di grazia definitivo, ma ha bisogno di provare. Ha bisogno di ricordarsi che il tempo intrappolato in quelle istantanee è davvero esistito e di illudersi che non sia finito, che basti passare la punta delle dita sulla carta plastificata per ritrovarne le tracce e la persona che è stato allora.

Quando apre il cassetto, la sua attenzione è immediatamente calamitata da una pila di fogli che è sicuro non ci fosse l’ultima volta che è stato lì né tutte quelle precedenti. È da escludersi che il tempo abbia alterato il ricordo: ad ogni singola incursione Francesco ha studiato con impegno maniacale il contenuto del cassetto e la sua disposizione in modo da poterlo riportare allo stadio originale una volta riposte le fotografie sul fondo e cancellare così ogni indizio del suo passaggio.

Francesco tira fuori il plico per esaminarlo: si tratta degli stessi documenti che Jacopo gli ha mostrato per inchiodare Lorenzo, lo stemma della banca Pazzi a bollare ogni pagina. 

Il caso è andato in archiviazione e la gara d’appalto è in procinto di chiudersi in favore di uno dei partecipanti che avrebbe concorso insieme a lui e a Lorenzo. Non avrebbe avuto speranza di batterli, un anno prima, così come tutti quelli che miravano ad aggiudicarsi i lotti.

L’unico modo per impedir loro di vincere sarebbe stato---

Il fascicolo si disfa e cade nel vuoto; lo stesso succede al castello di menzogne che Jacopo ha sapientemente costruito.

*

“Cosa stai facendo?” 

Nella consueta durezza della voce di Jacopo, Francesco riesce a cogliere una malcelata nota d’allarme.

È la conferma che gli serviva. 

“Cercavo queste.” Si volta dando le spalle al mobile ma senza staccarsene, le fotografie esposte in bella vista. “Non sono le uniche cose che non volevi trovassi, vero?”

Jacopo non risponde; si limita ad accigliarsi facendo un passo in avanti che Francesco non manca di notare.

“I documenti erano già pronti perché li avresti firmati tu. Ecco perché riportavano i dati della nostra banca. La ditta sapeva che Lorenzo non sarebbe sceso a compromessi; non avrebbe mai aperto conti in nero e coperto trasferimenti illeciti, ma tu sì. Le carte servivano come garanzia per loro e come esca per me. Nemmeno ti preoccupava che non le avrebbero accettate come prove; bastava che mi spingessero a rompere con Lorenzo e a lasciarti campo libero. Non è vero?”

Gli occhi di Jacopo sono ridotti a due fessure; non è vergogna, quella che lasciano trapelare, ma solo bruciante sprezzo. “È stato un modo per dare ai Medici quello che si meritavano. Sin dai tempi di Cosimo---”

“Ti aspetti che creda ad una sola parola di quello che hai da dirmi?!”

“No. So che non lo farai.” Il tono di Jacopo si fa basso e scuro; da bambino, Francesco era terrorizzato dai rimproveri sibilati in quella maniera più di quanto lo sarebbe stato da minacce sbraitate a voce alta. “Sei sempre stato un debole, Francesco.” Jacopo lancia uno sguardo ripugnato alle fotografie e fa un altro passo in avanti, la sua figura che incombe su quella di Francesco. “Un incapace indegno del proprio nome.” Si sporge per strappargliele dalle mani, esattamente come fece il giorno in cui lo trovò a fissarle chiuso nella sua stanza, ma Francesco arretra in modo da farle finire al di fuori dalla sua portata. Non gli permetterà di portargliele via. Non questa volta. “Ma hai finito di infangarlo, adesso.”

Jacopo approfitta del momento in cui Francesco mette in salvo le fotografie per mettergli le mani al collo. Lo spinge all’indietro, facendogli sbattere la schiena contro il mobile a cui è poggiato. Alcune suppellettili cadono sul pavimento sotto la spinta dell’urto; Francesco sente distrattamente il rumore della porcellana che va in pezzi. 

Le dita di Jacopo si stringono in una morsa d’acciaio. L’aria viene a mancargli e l’ultimo pensiero vigile prima che la coscienza sia inghiottita dall’asfissia è rivolto a Lorenzo, a Lorenzo a cui ha voltato ingiustamente le spalle, a Lorenzo che ha perduto per colpa di un inganno.

Poi, d’un tratto, la presa scema. Sul viso di Jacopo la rabbia scompare per lasciar spazio ad lampo di sorpresa, poi al vuoto. Le sue mani mollano la presa e cade a terra con un tonfo che rimbomba come un boato.

Francesco respira, e l’aria che gli riempie i polmoni ha il sapore della liberazione. Osserva il corpo privo di sensi che giace sul pavimento, poi solleva lo sguardo. Il candelabro con cui Jacopo è stato abbattuto è ancora sospeso a mezz’aria. Francesco guarda l’arma improvvisata con incredulo stupore e poi sposta l’attenzione sul volto stravolto di Lorenzo, le braccia ancora protese per il colpo sferrato e gli occhi fissi su di un punto dinnanzi a sé.

Solo inseguendo la traiettoria tracciata dal suo sguardo Francesco si accorge di tenere le fotografie ancora strette tra le dita. È su quelle che Lorenzo si sta concentrando. Vi indugia per qualche altro momento prima di riscuotersi ed incrociare gli occhi di Francesco ancora intento a riprender fiato.

“Non avevi ripreso i vestiti.”

*

“Sei sicuro di sentirtela? Se è per me---”

“Non è per te.” Sono di nuovo nella stanza di Francesco, ma, stavolta, Lorenzo è seduto sul bordo del letto anziché disteso; non puzza di alcol e Francesco gli è accanto e non ha paura di guardarlo negli occhi. “Non solo.” 

La testimonianza che rilascerà contro Jacopo zittirà le voci che ancora mormorano alle spalle dei Medici, ma non è quello il punto; il punto sono le catene da cui potrà sentirsi libero solo dopo averle spezzate con le proprie mani e gettate. 

“Quelle fotografie.” Lorenzo si volta verso il suo profilo, in un implicito invito a proseguire. “Un giorno, quando ero piccolo, mio zio mi trovò a guardarle e me le strappò di mano. _Non vorrai diventare una sciocca mammoletta sentimentale_ , disse. Le nascose anziché buttarle perché era consapevole del potere che aveva su di me; era convinto che non mi sarei mai azzardato a disobbedirgli e a cercarle. Ecco perché ha messo i documenti lì: li credeva al sicuro.”

“Be', si sbagliava.”

Francesco guarda dritto di fronte a sé; il vuoto che incontra assume l’aspetto dei demoni con cui il bambino che è stato ha convissuto e che l’uomo che è si porta ancora dentro.

“Ricordi il giorno in cui venne a prendere te e Guglielmo?”

“Come potrei dimenticarlo? Credevo che il sole non avrebbe più brillato.”

“Eppure per tutti questi anni lo ha fatto.”

Cala un silenzio denso, fatto di parole non dette e ricordi sigillati dentro un cassetto rigorosamente chiuso; la mano di Lorenzo si sta tendendo con l’intento di aprirlo. Francesco potrebbe afferrarla e fermare tutto prima che il contenuto veda la luce, ma non lo fa.

“Sai, ho sempre avuto questa fissa del--- pensare. Sin da quando ero piccolo.”

“Ne so qualcosa, sì.”

Il sorriso a cui Lorenzo si abbandona scioglie parte della tensione intrappolata nei suoi lineamenti. Francesco lo guarda, e si ritrova a sollevare gli angoli della bocca di riflesso. 

“Programmavo ogni dettaglio in modo da ridurre al minimo il rischio di fallire: eliminarlo non era possibile, ma potevo lavorare per assottigliarlo sempre di più. La strategia mi ha permesso di riuscire in tutto ciò in cui mi sono cimentato con risultati eccellenti; mi ha reso Lorenzo Il Magnifico.” L’appellativo viene rimarcato come da un tratto di penna rossa, ma non c’è traccia di gloria nell’enfasi. “Ricordo ancora quando la maestra mi chiamò così per la prima volta davanti a tutta la classe. La odiai, perché sapevo che gli altri bambini avrebbero fatto lo stesso con me per via di quel soprannome. Sapevo che sarebbero stati invidiosi e mi avrebbero emarginato.” 

“Io non l’ho fatto.”

Lorenzo si concede un altro abbozzo di sorriso, un moto d’affetto e nostalgia a dipingerglielo sulla bocca. “No. Tu no” dice, poi s’irrigidisce, come se un sottile strato di disagio gli si fosse depositato addosso all’improvviso. 

“C’è stata sola una volta in cui ho agito senza pensare; una sola, singola volta in cui ho permesso all’istinto di prendere il sopravvento.” Francesco la ricorda, la spontaneità spiazzante con cui Lorenzo si gettò sulle sue labbra, quel guizzo di puro istinto che ebbe il potere di ridurlo in pietra; lo aveva baciato come si immette un respiro, o si compie un passo, come qualcosa di tanto semplice e naturale da non richiedere calcoli o elucubrazioni. “Ho continuato a chiedermi come sarebbero andate le cose se non lo avessi fatto. Magari non mi avresti allontanato.”

“Sarebbe successo comunque: io sono un Pazzi, tu un Medici.” È la risposta più semplice, quella più comoda; niente su cui riflettere, nessun sentimento da prendere in considerazione, solo un dogma inciso nella pietra a cui non è possibile sottrarsi. “Non può esserci amicizia tra noi.”

“Così è come la pensava tuo zio.” Il contatto si presenta sotto forma di calore lungo il dorso della mano che Francesco tiene poggiata sul materasso. Lorenzo gliel’afferra e la stringe nella sua, non abbastanza forte da togliergli la possibilità di sottrarsi alla presa; Francesco decide di non coglierla. “Lui non c’è più.” 

Francesco ne è consapevole, ma si porta addosso i divieti impostogli da Jacopo come un marchio inciso a fuoco sulla pelle. Ha sempre creduto che sarebbe stato impossibile da rimuovere, eppure, in quel momento, sotto la carezza delle dita di Lorenzo, sembra così semplice e _giusto_ strapparselo via, ripulirsi da un inchiostro che ha sempre reputato indelebile e che ora, per la prima volta, appare come sporco che dell’acqua basta a lavare. 

“Possiamo essere solo Lorenzo e Francesco, adesso.”

Francesco solleva lo sguardo sotto la spinta di quelle parole: gli occhi grandi e limpidi di Lorenzo lo colpiscono come un’epifania e abbattono la barriera eretta da Jacopo e tenuta in piedi dalla sua vigliacca accondiscendenza. 

Basta un ultimo colpo per raderla al suolo, e Francesco lo sferra: si avventa su Lorenzo e gli morde la bocca, gli stringe il viso tra le mani come se Lorenzo rischiasse di sparire se non lo tiene lì. Somiglia più ad un’aggressione che ad un bacio. Il fatto è che non conosce un altro modo per assecondare il bisogno che gli fa fremere le dita e tremare i polsi; forse un tempo era diverso, ma adesso, adesso quello è l’unico ponte che è in grado di gettare tra di loro.

Lorenzo lo lascia fare, senza strappargli le redini che Francesco ha bisogno di tenere strette. Le sue labbra sono calde, e accoglienti; sono qualcosa di conosciuto e, allo stesso tempo, di totalmente nuovo, ora che non c'è più la paura di mandare tutto all'aria a guastarne il sapore.

Quando Francesco si preme contro di lui, incastrandolo tra il suo corpo e la testata del letto, Lorenzo gli prende le mani. Le racchiude tra le sue e le tiene ferme senza allontanarle. Per un singolo, terribile momento Francesco si convince che sia un modo per respingerlo e non vuole altro che sparire. Poi il tocco diventa morbido, la stretta scivola fino ai polsi e sfuma in una specie di carezza. “Piano” dice Lorenzo “Piano” ripete, e lo bacia, e non sembra affatto una lotta per la supremazia, adesso.

Lorenzo gli lascia le mani per spingere le proprie oltre l’orlo della sua maglia; gli accarezza i fianchi, il petto, poi gliela sfila e gli bacia la mascella, le linee tracciate dalle clavicole.

Francesco sospira e gli strattona la maglietta. Ha bisogno di pelle scoperta da saggiare con i polpastrelli e in cui affondare le unghie o non sa come affrontarlo, non sa cosa farci con quell’emozione che gli gonfia il petto e gli ostruisce la gola e si accresce ad ogni accenno di contatto. 

Gli è stato insegnato a rinnegarle o a gettarle come carta straccia, le emozioni, non a decifrarle o a dargli campo libero.

Lorenzo capisce – Lorenzo lo ha sempre capito - e arretra quel tanto che basta a lasciarsi togliere la maglia, poi torna a baciarlo e le sue dita artigliano l’orlo dei jeans di Francesco senza oltrepassarlo.

È sempre così _rispettoso_ , persino adesso che ciò che vuole gli viene offerto senza un velo di resistenza e lui potrebbe prenderselo con la sicurezza di chi esige un diritto. È sempre stato così, Lorenzo: avrebbe potuto pretendere che il mondo gli venisse servito su un piatto d’argento e invece ha deciso che doveva conquistarlo con il merito. È per questo che Francesco lo--- 

“Posso?”

Francesco assente con un cenno del capo, la voce incastrata tra i denti; quando Lorenzo impugna la sua erezione Francesco la sente risuonare come se non gli appartenesse, sciolta in un lungo gemito roco che s’infrange sulla pelle di Lorenzo e la fa rabbrividire. 

Il tocco si spande dalla base alla punta, una volta e poi un’altra e un’altra ancora, la mano di Lorenzo che sale e scende senza sosta generando fitte di piacere che Francesco sente riverberarsi in ogni angolo del corpo e della mente. 

Quando il pollice di Lorenzo passa leggero a percorrergli il glande, Francesco emette un suono che è un ringhio sommesso e lo lascia morire in un morso; Lorenzo espira forte mentre avverte i denti affondare nella carne della sua spalla e quella sola, singola reazione ha il potere di spegnere ogni scampolo di pensiero che ancora si aggirava nella testa di Francesco, rendendola totalmente sgombra, una tela bianca come quelle che Lorenzo ama veder riempite da estro e colori.

Può scopare il pugno di Lorenzo senza il peso del rimorso aggrappato alle viscere, seppellendo la consapevolezza di tutto il male che ha inferto ad entrambi; può trovare, in quell’abbandono, un assaggio della pace che non gli è mai stata concessa.

“Mi dispiace.” Quand’è ad un passo dal limite, Francesco si aggrappa alla schiena di Lorenzo e aderisce al suo petto; vuole superare quella linea, ma non da solo, non per andare a schiantarsi contro una distesa fatta di colpa e solitudine. “Io--- _oh, oh_ \--- mi dispiace.”

Un ultimo scatto dei fianchi e viene tra le dita di Lorenzo, sopra il suo stomaco, e anche quando l’orgasmo smette di scuoterlo non lo lascia andare. 

*

Nell’esatto momento in cui avverte il sapore di Lorenzo spandersi lungo il palato, Francesco prende coscienza del _dopo_. 

È stato facile scivolargli tra le gambe e accoglierlo nella sua bocca, tenerlo per i fianchi con tanta forza da lasciargli segni che solo il tempo potrà far sbiadire; adesso, invece, da bravo pezzo d’idiota qual è, non ha idea di cosa fare. Il momento in cui Lorenzo riemerge dal torpore dell’orgasmo gli appare un ostacolo impossibile da superare. 

Per Lorenzo non dev’essere lo stesso; è con estrema disinvoltura che gli pianta le mani sulle spalle e lo porta all’altezza del suo viso per baciarlo. 

Con la bocca di Lorenzo a muoversi sulla sua, a Francesco pare tutto semplice com’è stato fino ad un attimo prima.

“Credo che dovrò chiederti altri vestiti in prestito.”

Approfitta della richiesta per raggiungere l’armadio e, tirati fuori gli abiti, lasciare la sua stanza; sembra semplice, ma non lo è davvero, non se in gioco c’è quell’intimità che ha sempre trovato più complicata ed estranea del sesso. 

Quando esce dal bagno, Lorenzo si è spostato in salotto. Stavolta Francesco si gode l’immagine di lui ricoperto dai suoi vestiti e il bocciolo di calore che gli schiude nel petto. 

La vista del candelabro, ritornato al suo solito posto, lo riporta a Jacopo; è un pensiero veloce come un battito di ciglia, ma, per quanto Francesco si affretti a scacciarlo, ha tutto il tempo di scavare in profondità e turbare il sereno di quel momento.

La voce di Lorenzo gli impedisce di indugiarvi oltre. "Avevi ragione: non ho retto."

“La prima volta che mi sono ubriacato è stata una settimana dopo la morte di papà. È stato Giuliano a raccattarmi e a riportarmi a casa. _Guarda che ho l’esclusiva_ , ha detto.” Lorenzo sorride di un sorriso che non arriva a toccare gli occhi. “L’ultima è stata alla festa di Lucrezia. Mi hanno offerto la droga e--- non ho trovato motivi per non prenderla. Forse ero troppo ubriaco o forse non ci sarei riuscito nemmeno da sobrio. Non lo so. Non ne sono sicuro. Quello che so è che quando mi sono risvegliato nel tuo letto aveva già deciso che non l’avrei nemmeno toccata. Pensavo di averla persa durante la lite con quei ragazzi. Non m’importava recuperarla perché non avevo intenzione di prenderla. Mi credi?”

Dal calore con cui la domanda viene posta, Francesco capisce che la sua risposta avrà un’importanza vitale. Se dirà sì o no, per Lorenzo farà tutta la differenza del mondo. Forse sarà lo stesso anche per lui. 

“Ti credo.”

Lorenzo si rilassa, come se il peso del cielo gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle.

“Lorenzo.” È strano ritrovare il sapore del suo nome sul palato; in un certo senso, è come imparare a pronunciarlo di nuovo. “Se ho reagito in quel modo è perché--- sei migliore di così.” Francesco esita. Ha bisogno di chiamare a raccolta fino all’ultimo briciolo di coraggio per convincersi a sfilare quell’ultima maschera. “E--- mi importerebbe. Se ti succedesse qualcosa.”

Nello spazio di qualche attimo, sul volto di Lorenzo passa una miriade di emozioni tutte differenti tra loro; si susseguono talmente in fretta che Francesco fa fatica ad isolarle e a classificarle. Una di esse, però, è per certo qualcosa di simile al rammarico. “Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto vedermi così.”

“Così come?”

Lorenzo pare rifletterci per un momento. “Non lo so” dice alla fine. “Debole.”

“Non devi essere forte per forza” replica Francesco, nella voce l’eco di un ricordo vecchio di secoli o, forse, di vite intere. Dal fremito che percorre l’espressione di Lorenzo, sa che anche lui l’ha colta. “Con il processo a Jacopo le cose si aggiusteranno. La verità verrà fuori e i titoli si stabilizzeranno. Fino ad allora, cerca di riprendere fiato. Parla con tua madre, lascia che si occupi della situazione. È molto più in gamba dei suoi figli; persino di te.” Lorenzo esibisce un altro sorriso, più piccolo del precedente ma anche più vero. “Non fare tutto da solo. Non puoi riuscirci solo perché sei Lorenzo Il Magnifico.”

“Anche tu avevi ragione.” Quando si era già convinto d’aver esaurito le parole, Francesco si scopre capace di tirare fuori anche quelle seppellite più a fondo. Non si è mai aspettato di riuscire a pronunciarle, ma, in fondo, non si è mai aspettato nulla di ciò che è successo in quegli ultimi giorni. “Mi ha sempre fatto schifo la banca. Mi ha sempre fatto schifo tutto ciò che riguardava me. Tutto, tranne Guglielmo. Non sapevo quale fosse il mio posto nel mondo e mi sono accontentato di occupare quello che mi era stato riservato dalla mia famiglia. Tu mi hai dato uno scopo. Qualcosa a cui appartenere. E non parlo soltanto di quel progetto.” Gli occhi di Lorenzo si allargano, una specie di tenerezza a riempirli. “Non riuscivo a crederci fino in fondo, e infatti non l’ho fatto. Ho creduto a Jacopo: è stato più facile.”

Il silenzio cala come un velo, e nessuno dei due lo squarcia; non è segno di disagio o di distanza, ma il terreno che permette a quelle confessioni di attecchire e sedimentare. 

Questa volta, Francesco sarà libero di coltivarlo.

*

“Allora, _Lorenzo Il Magnifico._ ” Novella squadra Lorenzo con uno sguardo inquisitorio e carico di aspettativa. “Sai tirare con l’arco?”  


La domanda coglie Francesco di sorpresa; Lorenzo, invece, non si lascia scomporre. “Me la cavo.”

La bocca di Novella si schiude in un sorriso furbo mentre i suoi occhi si piantano in quelli di Francesco. “Sapevo che non potevi lasciartelo scappare.”

*

Jacopo viene condannato. 

Casa Pazzi, adesso, è fatta di stanze vuote infestate da ricordi che aleggiano tra le pareti come stuoli di fantasmi. Sono gli stessi spettri che Francesco avvertiva intorno dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, presenze che restano invisibili durante il giorno e che prendono forma e consistenza negli incubi della notte. 

Anche allora Lorenzo lo aveva preso per mano e lo aveva condotto in salvo; a quanto pare, certe abitudini sono dure a morire.

“Vieni a stare da noi” gli dice, il giorno stesso in cui la sentenza viene emessa. Lo fa come se fosse l’unico epilogo che quella storia possa avere; l’unico che è disposto a scrivere. “Potrai riprenderti la banca oppure cederla e metterti a suonare nei locali; potrai fare tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Lorenzo---”

“Ti voglio con me” lo interrompe, risoluto come chi impartisce un ordine insindacabile. Poi, con meno veemenza. “Se è quello che vuoi anche tu.”

Francesco riflette, ai suoi piedi i resti dei dubbi e delle rimostranze che Lorenzo ha fatto a pezzi con poche semplici parole. C’è già stata una volta in cui ha rifiutato ciò che gli veniva offerto per paura di non meritarlo: non commetterà di nuovo lo stesso errore, non adesso che è libero di scegliere quale strada intraprendere e quali sogni sognare.

“Pare che la gara di assegnazione riaprirà a breve. Intendi lasciar perdere?”

Lorenzo lo guarda, un angolo della bocca che si solleva e quel fuoco a bruciargli negli occhi. “Certo che no.” 

Forse non è troppo tardi per realizzare il loro progetto e, forse, non lo è nemmeno per lui.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sandro Filipepi è il nome all'anagrafe di Sandro Botticelli  
> 2\. "So che tu e Il Magnifico siete bloccati in una sorta di spirale omosessuale destinata a finire in lacrime" è una semi quote da _Orphan Black_ (“Cosima and Delphine are locked in some kind of transgressive lesbian geek spiral, bound to end in tears”, Felix Dawkins)


End file.
